User blog:Mochizou/Quick
Q'.episode 1.'Quick A helicopter circles around the top of a tall building in Mazume City. Inside, are two pilots clad in uniform that consists of a long, blue coat with its dark blue inner lining. There are also various white streaks patterned on the coat. Its tail is distinctively longer than the clothing's front, which is patterned with three yellow buttons on either side with a distinctive black streak running through the center front; there is an additional yellow button on both sides of the coat's lapels. The coat's collar is typically upturned.The rest of the outfit is much simpler. Underneath the coat is a long-sleeved, buttoned white shirt also with an upturned collar. The pants are simple and dark blue. Its ends are tucked underneath low-heeled, knee-high black boots with distinctive metallic rings. They are members of Sector 3, the Blue Clan. They take a prominent role in the city and act as the city's police force. In this case, the pilots are searching for someone, a very particular someone Pilot 1: 'We've located them, they're directly below us in the building '''Pilot 2: '''There's 6 of them there in total, it's not the whole team but it's most of them. Do you want us to land Captain? '''Annie: '''Not yet. The rest of the clan should already be outside waiting to strike. Send an order to them to be ready '''Pilot 1: '''Where are you going Captain? '''Annie: '''I'm taking a shortcut ''Annie stands up and opens the helicopter door. The wind blows through the cabin startling the two pilots 'Annie: '''Be sure to land safely '''Pilot 2: '''Captain?! ''Annie leaps out of the window and free-falls down. On the ground, the other members of Sector 3 stand in waiting. '' '''Hunter: '''Where has she gotten to? '''Dani: '''You know our Queen. She's always got a trick up her sleeve. ''At this moment, Annie lands directly in front of her subordinates, startling Hunter 'Annie: '''It's been confirmed that DAMRA are in there. You all know your mission. '''CC: '''We certainly do, Captain '''Annie: '''Good then let's go ''Inside 'Red: '''Man, I'm so bored '''Ari: '''Why? '''Red: '''We're not fighting anyone. I want to get out and fight '''Karen: '''Chill out. It's not always about fighting, sometimes it's about intelligence gathering. '''Red: '''What is she on about? '''Lizzy: '''Red, be quiet ''Red grumbles 'Lizzy: '''We're here to find out what exactly happened a few weeks ago. Someone broke into our base and I'm determined to find out who. '''Ash: '''Well said '''Lizzy: '''Of course, if we have to do a little fighting along the way then so be it '''Ash: '''You almost had it ''A loud explosion is heard downstairs 'Red: '''What the fuck was that?! '''Lizzy: '''Tori, Ari. Head downstairs and find out what's happening. '''Tori & Ari: '''Got it! ''Tori and Ari disappear towards the lower levels 'Red: '''Does this mean we're gonna get to fight? '''Lizzy: '''Hey, calm down '''Karen: '''Says the one who's drooling '''Lizzy: '''Shut up! Don't forget who's Queen here '''Tori: '''Hey, Lizzy! You might want to come see this '''Lizzy: '''You heard her, let's go ''The rest of DAMRA head downstairs and sees the source of the explosion. She grins as figures draped in blue walk towards her 'Lizzy: '''Sector 3 has entered the building ''Behind Lizzy, the rest of DAMRA stand ready to fight 'Annie: '''Third Queen, Lizzy. You are under arrest '''Lizzy: '''I'd like to see you try '''Annie: '''Everyone, draw your swords ''One by one, they draw their swords '''Matt: Matt, ready 'Lauren: '''Lauren, ready '''CC: '''CC, ready '''Hunter: '''Hunter, ready '''Dani: '''Dani, ready '''Annie: '''Annie, ready ''Sector 3, stand, swords drawn, ready to fight 'Lizzy: '''You know what to do '''DAMRA: '''BURN, BLOOD, ASH! ''At this point a battle ensues. Members of each clan are graced with an aura, of which the colur matches their retrospective clan. The aura is supplied by the Queen, who in turn receives their power from a mystrious source. When the Queen's unleash their power, the Swords of Damacles appear above their heads, high up in the sky. Should a Queen ever reach her limit with her powers, the sword would break and collapse, causing catastrophic damage. The two clans face off against one another, including the two Queens 'Annie: '''You're not as sharp as you used to be '''Lizzy: '''That's what you say. In my eyes, I'm just getting stronger '''Annie: '''You're recklessly using your power. You're going to reach your limit. Submit to arrest ''Lizzy grins 'Lizzy: '''Sorry, that's not my style '''Annie: '''Then you leave me no choice ''The two Queens continue to fight, as sparks fly between the two as the clash. Nearby, two more clansmen meet 'Dani: '''It's been a long time since we've met like this '''Ash: '''It certainly has. '''Dani: '''You've gotten better at fighting '''Ash: '''You haven't ''Dani and Ash dance around one another as they fight. Dani weilds the standard sword that all Sector 3 members yield. Ash meanwhile, uses a lighter which produces a long red flame doused in the DAMRA's aura. '' '''Dani: '''Don't think that because you're stronger now, you can beat me '''Ash: '''Don't you go thinking that you can still defeat me like before. '''Dani: '''I wouldn't dream of it. It's not thought...it's fact ''Dani unleashes a large attack which throws Ash into a wall. As the dust settles, Ash emerges grinning and jumps back towards Dani as the two continue to fight. They go back and forth, both almost enjoying the fight between them. The two clans continue to clash 'Ari: '''Give me all you got idiot '''Hunter: '''I'm not holding back with you Blaine '''Ari: '''Don't call me that! ''Ari knocks Hunter back. Hunter smirks 'Hunter: '''Bla...ine... ''The two dodge back and forth. Ari bounces off the walls as he attacks Hunter. Both are evenly matched in terms of strength and power and also motivation. Neither will back down in the face of one another. '' '''Ari: '''I'm not losing to you, you traitor '''Hunter: '''We'll see about that Blaine! ''Nearby, a lone figure watches the scene unfold between the two clans and smirks. '' ''Mikoto High School 'Pupil: '''Morning '''Kieran: '''Morning! '''Pupil 2: '''Hey '''Kieran: '''H-Hey '''Tori G: '''Morning Kieran '''Kieran: '''Morning Tori. '''Tori G: '''Can you do me a favour today? '''Kieran: '''Sure, what is it? '''Tori G: '''I need someone to go out into the city and pick up some supplies for the School Festival '''Kieran: '''S-Sure '''Tori G: '''Here, I'll write it all down so you won't forget. Do you have your PDA '''Kieran: '''Uhhh ''A PDA was in effect, a student's form of identification at Mikoto High School. You couldn't enter or exit the building without it, in fact you were pretty limited in what to do 'Tori G: '''Have you lost it again? '''Kieran: '''Looks like it...I must have dropped it somewhere '''Tori G: '''What are you gonna do? '''Kieran: '''I'll figure it out ''Kieran makes his way off towards the school exit. He sneaks out through a secret door, effectively bypassing the school ID system. As he makes his way, a small cat he's affectionately named Yazzy follows him out. She's always by his side no matter what 'Kieran: '''Morning Yazzy ''Yazzy meows in reply. The two travel through the city, making their way through the hustle and bustle of the crowds, lost in their own little world as they go looking for Tori G's requested items. As they walk along they hear a strange sounds '' '''Man: '''Hey! You there! ''Kieran turns around nervously and chuckles 'Kieran: '''Me? '''Man: '''Yes you. My name is Cameron Yatagami, the vassal to the former Colorless Queen. You are under arrest '''Kieran: '''Eh? ''Meanwhile at the Sector 3 HQ, Annie walks down the stairs towards the basement. She enters a block of cells and walks up to the very end, Cell #0023. '' '''Annie: '''How are we doing today? ''Lizzy looks up and smirks Category:Blog posts